Futari Niteru No Kana?
by Meiru
Summary: FMWS! Sequel to Doushite Suki Nan Darou? So if you haven't read it already, read it now! ^_^ Disclaimer: Arina Tanemura owns Full Moon, NOT me! (Unfortunately ;_;)


Futari Niteru No Kana?  
  
Are The Two Of Us Really Alike?  
  
AN~ A couple people asked for this sequel, so here it is!! ^_^ As you can see, I started to like to TRY and use Japanese titles which are really sentences from songs ^_^ This one as long as the first one, 'Doushite Suki Nan Darou?' are both lines from the wonderful song Myself that Changin' My Life sang for Full Moon =D Okay, note that the translation from the title is from Animelyrics.com, so if it's wrong, don't get mad at me ~_^ Oh yeah, forgive me if this fanfic is REALLY squishy =D Oh yeah, when I make reference to Takuto's and Meroko's boss, I picture him being this head of Shinigami (in otherwise not God, so don't think I'm being disrespectful when I type things like he instead of He) Anyway, enough blabbering, time to write this fanfiction!!  
  
"someone's talking! ^_^)  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"Me and my BIG mouth!"= one word stressed.  
  
Futari Niteru No Kana?  
  
--Are The Two Of Us Really Alike?  
  
Mitsuki stared in shock at Takuto. 'Takuto's in love with me? No way! That can't be true, this must be some kind of a joke.' Takuto obviously noticed her disbelieving look.  
  
"Mitsuki, I'm not lying. I didn't understand it myself until now . . . I don't expect you to feel the same way to me, I just wanted to tell you before..." And with that, Takuto flew away, and Mitsuki could've sworn that she saw a tear in his eye.  
  
'I'm such a fool,' Takuto thought, 'why did I tell her? Mistuki loves Eichi, not me, and not ever.' Takuto continued flying, a crystal tear streaming down his cheek.  
  
"TAKUTO!" Mistuki yelled, but he didn't look back. Mitsuki started coughing violently from shouting, and could barely breathe. 'Takuto...' Meroko heard and saw the scene. She was jealous, but she flew after Takuto anyway.  
  
"Takuto! What are you doing!? Get back here!" Meroko shouted at him.   
  
"Leave me alone Meroko!"   
  
"This time no way!" And she continued following him until she saw him suddenly dive head first towards a tree. Meroko shut her eyes thinking she knew what was coming. But instead, Takuto pulled up and landed carefully on a branch, and sat down. Meroko opened her eyes and peeked around for him, and spotted him on the branch.   
  
Flying up beside him she said, "So I was right you DO like her..."  
  
"I can't help it. And I know it's not right, I'm dead and she's..." He stopped and sighed.  
  
"Well sitting up here won't do you any good Takuto... the boss might drag us back up and give us a new mission if he sees you loitering around..."  
  
"I'm going to go back, so can you leave me alone now, Meroko?" Meroko sighed and reluctantly flew back to Mitsuki's house, and landed on the roof.  
  
Mitsuki watched the sky for any signs of the cat like shinigami, but not seeing one, she sadly retreated to her room. Mitsuki sat down and blamed herself for Takuto's disappearence. "It's all because I love Eichi-kun!" Mitsuki said to herself. Then she realized something. Before, all that was on her mind was Eichi-kun, but now she realized she hadn't thought about him for a long time. Also, she'd always smile at the thought of him and her heart would race. But now, she felt... nothing. As if he was just a normal friend.  
  
"Or do I?" Mitsuki shook her head. "Of course I do! That's why I'm risking everything for him... But he must not feel anything for me anymore or he would've at least sent a letter at least once... All this time, it was Takuto that did everything for me. He makes me a sixteen year old. He comforts me, and gives me all the encouragement I need to keep going. And now because of my feelings he flew off to who know's where! I'm so stupid!"  
  
Meanwhile Meroko had poked her head through the ceiling and heard everything.  
  
'If only Takuto were here, then he could hear all this himself.' Meroko returned entirely to the roof. And sighed looking at the stars. 'I won't be jealous, I won't be jealous, I WON'T, I WON'T! I'm NOT jealous!! Waah! I'm so jealous!' Meroko thought.  
  
Mitsuki walked outside and again and scanned the night sky for Takuto...  
  
'I better go back... they're probably worried.' Takuto thought. He stood and stretched and flew back to Mitsuki's house. Both not seeing eachother Takuto dropped down and made himself go through the ceiling. He then spotted Mitsuki outside through a window. He walked out to her and was about to say something, but Mitsuki had her back to him and didn't hear him approach.   
  
"I love you Takuto..." Mitsuki whispered.   
  
Without her even knowing he was there, Takuto automatically wrapped his arms around her. Mitsuki turned but managed to stay in his arms, and he hugged her tightly. "Takuto..." Mistuki moaned, "Can you loosen up a bit? I can't breathe..." Takuto all of a sudden leaped back as if he was hugging a boa constrictor, his face very red.  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" He stuttered.  
  
"Did you hear?" Mitsuki murmured. Takuto nodded.  
  
He then cupped her chin in his hands and kissed her.  
  
THE END  
  
AN~ So, what did you think of it? ^_^ I enjoyed writing this! ^-^ Hee hee, personally I don't think Eichi ever loved Mitsuki in that way. I picture he loved her like a sister, because really, can you see a sixteen year old falling in love with a ten year old? I can't =P Anyways, review or die! *cackles while showing everyone a scythe* Please??? *watery eyes* Anyway, I hope you people enjoyed this sequel!!! Oh yeah, and don't ask for another sequel, this one fanfic series is officially over =D (with only two one shot things for it...o_O) 


End file.
